Mi pequeña mascota
by Louperit
Summary: Una mascota. Todos en la guarida sabían que tener una mascota no era una buena idea, necesitan de muchos cuidados y ellos no podrían darle todo lo que necesitase, por eso no tenían mascotas...Pero uno de los hermanos ha estado escondiendo un oscuro secreto, en lo más profundo de su habitación tiene una. ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia?


**Este one-shot está dedicado a mi hermana querida. Hace tiempo le prometí que iba a hacerle algo para ella, entonces aquí estamos.**

 **Si no eres mi hermana te doy la bienvenida también (no excluimos a nadie). Espero que disfrutes este trabajo, es bastante liviano y con un humor muy pero muy tierno... yo morí con hacerlo...**

 **Un día estaba navegando por ahí y leí una historia de tmnt donde había una mascota que no era ni klunk o gatito helado... y yo dije... hey! por que no hago yo uno también? Y bueno... aquí estamos...**

 **Una mascota... todo esto se tratara de como la vida familiar cambia en torno a una mascota.**

 **Que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

 **Mi pequeña mascota**

Había sido solo un bocadillo. Con eso fue más que suficiente… bueno… No estaba bien. Se recordaba lo mismo cada vez que lo tiraba a patadas fuera de su habitación… o del baño… o de la cocina… o del dojo… o de la guarida… Era un desastre… y fue su culpa… fue su maldita culpa…

Nunca alimentes a los perros de la calle, nunca te los sacarás de encima y cuando llegues a la puerta de tu hogar y tengas que mirar esa carita triste de cachorrito… sentirás la culpa más extrema… siendo el ogro del cuento que le cerró la puerta al pobre animalito… en la lluvia… en la noche… sin mencionar que ese perrito tiene hambre… mala persona… Bueno… ahora estaba en la misma situación… solo que si lo había alimentado y cuidado por varias semanas, sin que su familia se percatara de nada…

De pie a unos veinte minutos de su casa se quedó de piedra… Con los ojos llorosos, llevaba su oso de peluche… le haría compañía devuelta a casa… pero… rayos… no quería abandonarlo.

– Se que es difícil amiguito… pero no puedo… es imposible que te quedes aquí sin que te noten… ahora no es gran cosa pero… ya crecerás… y serás… Bueno… un GRAN problema… por favor entiende… no soy yo… eres tú… por favor… no vuelvas más – girando sobre sus talones corrió devuelta a casa… esperando que no lo siguiera…

Lo siguió.

Cuando abría los ojos lo sentía debajo de sus sabanas… debajo de los cobertores… subiendo las mantas lo vio… mirándole con sus ojos tristes… podría jurar que estaba llorando, él… solo quería ser amado.

Ocultarlo de todos fue una proeza. Cuando era solo un bebe lo alimentaba con pequeñas sobras, fue cuando creció notoriamente que ya no podría conservarlo, y ocultarlo en su habitación no era buena idea… era un animal… necesitaba sol y calor… necesitaba amor… y compañeros de su misma especie… claramente habrían más en la superficie… más por ahí donde lo encontró… Pero… Cuando quiso deshacerse de él… no pudo.

No por el hecho que no pudiera dejarlo ir… Claro que no, ese no era el medio hoyo del asunto, el problema radicaba en que siempre volvía… siempre se lo encontraba… a veces estaba en la cocina y entraba como si fuera un miembro más de la familia… Muchas veces entraba en la noche para meterse en su cama… incluso cuando estaba en la maldita ducha.

– Firulais cuantas veces tengo que decirte que este ya no es tu hogar – se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba desde arriba, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y le había costado una eternidad sacarlo de su habitación para arrastrarlo por las escaleras… Era un milagro que sus hermanos no se hayan percatado de su existencia.

– No me mires así… malo… eres muy malo, te dije que no volvieras… ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? – la pequeña… no tan pequeña EX mascota bajo la cabeza, se acercó a su pierna y comenzó a restregarse con vergüenza… No era su culpa… Él le amaba… ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Pero Firulais no quiso entender, se metió debajo de la mesa en la esquina de su habitación, enroscó la cola y espero en la esquina más fría de la pieza… Quería dar pena y lo logró… Era un maldito manipulador. No fueron pocas las veces que casi los atrapan por caritas así… de hecho… las más recientes fueron todo un problema… toda una odisea.

Era como si fuera ayer… O cierto… Fue ayer…

Estaban todos reunidos comiendo. Abril se le ocurrió comprar bancos altos para la isla al medio de la cocina… Todos los presentes estaban tomando un buen desayuno, Donatello finalmente se había dignado a dormir de manera responsable… Leonardo estaba sirviendo una nueva Tasa de té a su padre mientras contaba una anécdota interesante que le había ocurrido hace unos días…

Paso

– Entonces me detuve a pensar y dije… debe tenerlo Miguel y cuando fui… ¿adivinen qué? Si era él… y lo estaba ocultado en su armario – todos los presentes soltaron una risotada…

Paso

– No puedo creer que hayas creído que eso funcionaría – el menor de los Hamato asintiendo con la cabeza metió una cucharada de su cereal mientras Rafael no paraba de restregarle su broma fallida.

Paso

– Lo digo enserio… Era un flotador inflado de dos metros… Cuando abrí el armario podría jurar que escuche a la madera gruñir – Casi tragándose la cuchara por el proceso todos miraron a Miguel Ángel que subiendo los brazos evitó botar su cereal… bueno… un tercio de lo que quedaba.

– Oh… yo lo limpio – agachándose comenzó a tomar las hojuelas del cereal cuando… vio una cola moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro… Estaba caminando hacia la cocina.

Metiéndose debajo de la mesa pudo ver por la entrada… que estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, pero al escuchar el ruido provenir de este lugar… giro emocionado, corriendo a los brazos de sus amo… Golpeándose mentalmente se arrastró hasta llegar al marco de la cocina cuando.

– ¿Qué haces allí en el piso hijo? – subiendo la cabeza vio las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes.

– Yo… decidí que iré a buscar la escoba – Los mayores girando la cabeza hacia el refrigerador pudieron ver que dicho objeto estaba apoyado lustrosamente… en la esquina… al lado del maestro Splinter.

– La otra escoba digo – siguió gateando hasta casi perderse.

– Creo que no tenemos dos escobas – objetó Donatello mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

– Si tenemos Donnie, tenemos uno en el dojo que casi nadie, insisto. NADIE, utiliza después de ir a entrenar – murmuró Leonardo mientras comía un emparedado.

– Uy… pobrecita… la pobre niñera además de cuidarnos tiene que limpiar – Leonardo girando la cara enfurecido por tal provocación estaba ya poniéndose de pie, sin mencionar que Mikey estaba luchando para que su "mascota" no se metiera a la cocina cuando.

– ¡Eso me dijo Rafael el otro día! – terminando de escapar alcanzó a ver cuando el quelonio mayor giró la cabeza hacia su hermano de rojo.

– ¡No! Eso es mentira – buscó a Mikey pero este ya no estaba. – Maldito bastardo –

La discusión se había armado y Mikey estaba tomando de la cola a su mascota mientras trataba de no hacer mucho ruido. El animal se quejaba y se movía de un lado hacia el otro para que lo liberara, era un alma libre… no le gustaba que lo encerrara. Mikey negó con la cabeza… Entonces bajando la cabeza se dirigió hasta la salida de la guarida.

– No estoy de humor para esto… Afuera – sacándolo bruscamente quiso patearlo, pero apenas hubiera subido su pie el animal se giró gruñéndole… Mikey se posicionó mucho más molesto.

– No vengas a gruñirme Firulais… no es primera vez que casi me atrapan en esta situación por tu culpa… Tú te comiste las fundas de Leonardo el otro día… Y tuve que encubrirlo con la "Balsa" para que no me pillaran arreglándolas. Cavas hoyos por ahí como si nada… y Andas metiéndote en lo que no te importa – puso sus manos en las caderas.

– Vergüenza debería darte – el animal entonces bajando la cabeza se giró molesto… gruñendo todo el camino hasta desaparecer.

.

.

Su problema se había extendido… cerca de aproximadamente…. 5 AÑOS… Era un problema terrible… pero Había sobrevivido cinco años era algo grande… algo realmente bueno que era digno de admirar… no fue tan difícil… se alimentaba bien… Sus hermanos no sospecharon nada de nada… bueno… fue hasta ese día… En que se enfermó gravemente después de comer tantas porquerías.

– Leo no es una buena idea – Leonardo girándose con impaciencia se aferró a la bandeja que tenía la comida de enfermo. Se giró para ver a Donatello que llevaba unas jeringas, intentando ocultarlas por los terribles berrinches que tenía su hermanito.

– Solo un poco de agua con bicarbonato y frutas picadas, tendrá que superar esa fobia a las agujas de una vez por todas – tomando la manija de la puerta se dispuso a prender la luz, el interruptor estaba al lado de la puerta… con un regulador de intensidad para cuando durmiera no tuviera problema con la oscuridad.

– Hey te traje algoooooooooooo ooo o –dejando caer la bandeja al puro estilo de película se quedó en shock, Donatello viendo su asombro se asomó por el pequeño espacio que dejó Leonardo… comenzó a gritar como una adolescente.

Debajo de la cama de Mikey, al lado de donde dejaba colgar su pie derecho… yacía… Un cocodrilo americano de casi cuatro metros de largo. Este abominable animal mirándoles como si nada pasara cerró los ojos con pereza cuando el dueño de la habitación se tapo la cara con la almohada.

– Si Leo… si es esa basura del bicarbonato déjalo en la puerta y te vas, si te acompaña Donnie que entre… besitos para todos menos para ti –

Llegando Rafael de golpe empujó a sus hermanos mientras sacaba los Sais, avanzando se quedó en blanco cuando vio un monstruo que estaba a punto de comerse a su hermano menor… sin que nadie hiciera nada al respecto.

– ¡¿Que están todos locos o qué? Mikey! – iba a dar un paso hacia la cama cuando el cocodrilo le mostró los afilados dientes… El apasionado ninja no dijo nada más… dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó junto a los demás.

– ¿Qué quieren… por que tanto jaleo por el bicarbonato? – girándose dejó colgar su brazo… sobre las fauces del animal.

Donatello se desmayó… dejando caer las jeringas con él…. Rafael estaba temblando en su lugar y Leonardo se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba como su hermano estaba con esa criatura en su habitación.

– T-tú tienes un cocodrilo en la habitación… Mikey – Leonardo recuperándose lentamente de su trance miraba con terror como su hermano posaba su otra mano en la frente, para poder ver mejor a sus hermanos que le hacían la contraluz.

– ¿Eh? Ah sí… eso… Bueno es una historia graciosa, un día salve a un cocodrilo que se cayera por una cascada en las alcantarillas, le di un poco de comida que tenía de sobra y desde ese entonces nunca dejó de seguirme… Pero en mi excusa debo decir que era bastante pequeño y que cabía perfectamente dentro de un bolso, además, no sabía que crecían tanto – bajando la mirada comenzó a acariciarle el lomo como si de un gato se tratase.

– ¿Pe-Pero como sucedió esto? – preguntó ansioso Rafael mientras abanicaba a Donnie.

– Entraba simplemente a la guarida. Me perseguía hasta la habitación y se quedaba todo el tiempo hasta que se aburría y se marchaba… Ha sido así desde aproximadamente cinco años – Donatello estaba despertando de lo acontecido, pero apenas hubiera escuchado lo último y visto al invitado… cayó de espaldas otra vez.

– ¿Como entra aquí sin que nos demos cuenta?–preguntó Rafael molesto, esto era ridículo.

– Es un cocodrilo ninja, entra por el rio… salta y sube las escaleras… conoce toda la guarida, pero prefiere moverse de noche… es así como entra hasta aquí. –

– ¿Y cómo abre la puerta? –

– Él la fuerza –

– Y cómo llegó hasta aquí y cerró la puerta sin que nadie lo notara… ¡Por cinco malditos años! ¿Lo hace todas las noches? –el quelonio naranja negó con la cabeza.

– No siempre viene, pero cuando lo hace yo ya reconozco su andar, rasguña mi puerta y se la abro, justo coincidió con que estoy enfermo… debe saberlo porque no se ha despegado de mi… mi amiguito fiel… pequeñito – haciéndole cariño debajo del hocico le decía cosas sobre "Eres el mejor cocodrilo del mundo" "Te preocupas más por mí que mis propios hermanos" "finalmente podré amenazarlos con que te los comerás" y muchas cosas así por el estilo.

Pero los hermanos no estaban viendo esto de manera graciosa, era un cocodrilo, podría darle hambre y comérselo mientras duermen… era demasiado grande e intimidante, esa cosa debía irse y desaparecer.

– No creo que sea prudente que siga aquí… debe irse Mikey – Leonardo recomponiéndose luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que las rodillas no le temblaran.

– No lo creo, he sacado de aquí a Firulais de todas las maneras posibles… simplemente le gusta estar aquí – sentándose en su cama comenzó a mimar al cocodrilo mientras los demás abrían los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Firulais? – repitió Rafael mientras se rendía con el hermano genio y se paraba junto a Leo. – ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? –estaba a punto de reír pero un codazo le impidió que siguiera con la futura broma.

– Es perfecto para él… me sigue como un perrito para todas partes, bueno, ahora que todos saben que existe no tengo remordimientos ni nada más porque preocuparme… puedo morir en paz – volviendo acostarse le indicó a que el animal subiera a la cama y este obedeciendo subió sosamente en esta.

Rompió la cama con todo el peso encima, pero Mikey no se inmuto. Volvió a sonreírle y les indicó a todos que se largaran.

– ¡No podemos tenerlo aquí Mikey! – Donatello poniéndose de pie a duras penas se apoyó en Rafael mientras Leonardo intentaba dialogar con el menor.

– ¿Ah sí?…. Bueno… si tanto lo quieren afuera, ustedes tendrán que ser los encargados de sacarle pero se los advierto… pesa trescientos kilos –mostrando unas de sus manos les indico una fea cicatriz de…. ¿Uno de sus dientes? Sonriente se giró y el animal cerrando los ojos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

– ¿Y, tiene alguno un plan? – todos girándose pudieron ver al maestro Splinter mover la cola bastante inquieto. Se miraron las caras y cada uno siguió en sus asuntos.

.

.

Los días en la guarida cambiaron. Y Firulais lo sabía, ahora caminaba tranquilamente por ésta como uno más de ellos, todos le miraban y salían huyendo de su presencia, Abril y Casey tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a la guarida desde que se extendió la noticia de su querida y pequeña mascota.

Habían días en que cuando Donatello iba a trasnochar veía como Firulais se metía en el laboratorio, el pequeño amiguito caminaba con sus patitas para acercarse a la maquina que se encargaba de la calefacción. Entonces Donnie abandonaba el lugar y se iba a dormir muy tempranito… de alguna manera Firulais ayudaba a Don a descansar mejor.

Por el contrario cuando Rafael llegaba tarde de sus salidas tránsfugas Firulais lo estaba esperando en el puente, mirándolo tranquilamente mientras no se movía. En el cuello le colgaba un cartelito que decía "La próxima vez que no avises, le entregaré tu saco de boxeo favorito para que él también entrene. Con cariño Leo" Rafael comenzó a avisar y a llegar más temprano de sus rondas… Firulais también estaba ayudando a que el ninja rojo se volviera más responsable.

Pero Splinter…. Firulais tenía una pequeña obsesión por el maestro. Siempre estaba intentando entrar a su habitación, siempre que lo veía lo seguía a todas partes, Miguel decía que no le atacaba simplemente porque no estaba en su medio… pero si lo pillaba en el agua… Bueno… sería una bonita historia que contar… la población de plagas en las alcantarillas se vio reducido considerablemente. Donatello tuvo que reforzar las puertas del Maestro para que durmiera bien… bueno… ahora que Firulais estaba ahí… ayudaba a mantener a los animalitos muy lejos de la guarida.

Un día estaba Leonardo tomando una ducha. Había sido un día muy difícil pero no se quejaba, el entrenamiento de tarde siempre le relajaba porque trabajaba en solitario. Dejando que él agua le recorriera por el cuerpo cerró la llave y se giró para sacar el brazo y tomar la toalla, sacando la mitad del cuerpo… Vio a su nuevo amiguito mirándolo desde la puerta. Abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada se percató que estaba masticando algo, Leo entrecerrando los ojos se percató que había sangre en sus dientes.

Pensando lo peor estaba por intentar algo cuando vio que Firulais le dejó la cabeza de lo que estaba comiendo, Leo mirando desconfiado se percató que era un rata gigante… tratando de sonreír miró de nuevo lo que estaba ahora en el piso… manchando las baldosas…

– Em… muchas gracias Firulais… de verdad me complace que me hayas traído tu presa, pero… es tuyo… No deberías ser tan considerado. – viendo que el cocodrilo no se movía. Se sintió muy nervioso.

Metiéndose otra vez se puso la toalla en la cintura para salir de la ducha, percatándose que Firulais ahora estaba demasiado cerca, casi a sus pies… El mutante sintió pánico.

– Oh…. ¡Quiere que lo bañes! –apareciendo Miguel con una sonrisa boba miró hacia el piso. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. – ¡Y te trajo una presa!…. O… tantos recuerdos. Aun recuerdo la primera que me trajo – sacando una bolsa plástica y guantes de látex sacó al animal muerto mientras Leo miraba atrapado desde adentro.

– ¡Pero acabo de bañarme! – girando la cabeza vio que el enorme cocodrilo ya estaba dentro de la espaciosa ducha, le colgaba la cola y miraba de reojo al mutante.

– Y yo acabo de sacar el regalito que te dio. Bienvenido a mi mundo, ahora te los dejara muy seguido y yo tendré que sacarlos – iba a salir cuando Leonardo se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a la puerta.

– ¿Y por qué hace eso? – Mikey girándose amigablemente le enseño la bolsa.

– Te ve como una figura de autoridad, antes me lo hacía… pero ahora debo suponer que al ver que yo te respeto… bueno… él ahora hace lo mismo –

Leonardo girándose impresionado vio como Firulais le dirigía vagas miradas mientras se acomodaba mejor, soltando un suspiro de resignación el mutante se agachó y pasando el jabón sobre su lomo comenzó a restregarlo. Al principio fue complejo, pero… después de unos minutos la vergüenza se le fue y para bañarle mejor se metió a la ducha y le pasaba un cepillo a través de la cabeza cuando sintió…

CLICK

Leo girando la cabeza vio a todos sus hermanos detrás de Miguel que traía una cámara. Los menores sonreían con bastante simpatía ante la escena tan tierna que tenían ante ellos. El mayor sintiendo como el rostro se le calentaba decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a enjuagarle.

– Todos tendrán que hacer lo mismo – Rafael riendo a carcajadas negó con la cabeza.

– Él te escogió como su bañista personal… no a nosotros – Leonardo sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza comenzó a reprenderle por sus malos hábitos y porque siempre lo trataba como su empleado doméstico.

Mikey seguía su vida como si nada. Cuando escuchaba un leve chapoteo corría y miraba hacia el puente, siempre le gustaba ver como entraba su pequeña mascota por las aberturas del río. Firulais le gustaba nadar con los bracitos de adelante abiertos, nadando en manera de cruz, sin mencionar que llevaba la boca abierta. Mikey ese acto le pareció muy adorable, así que no halló nada mejor que sacar su cámara de la nada y fotografiarle. Sonrió con bastante simpatía. Pero sintiendo que Leonardo pasaba rápidamente le indicó el dojo.

– Es hora – el menor soltando un suspiro de resignación caminó hasta el lugar determinado.

Unos minutos después llegaba caminando tranquilamente Firulais para ver el entrenamiento. Era una especie de fetiche que tenía, porque sus ojos cambiaban cuando veía como se atacaban los unos a los otros. Ahora todos tenían cuidado de no dejar las armas en el piso… en cuanto se descuidaban estaban todos mordisqueados y destrozados… Parecía ser que no le gustaba las armas ninjas… de ningún tipo.

.

.

Abril estaba bajando tranquilamente a las alcantarillas, Casey llegaría un poco más tarde, se le había olvidado comprar la pizza para el viernes de películas…. Los chicos odiaban que la comida llegara tarde, pero si ella explicaba de forma educada las cosas todos serían mucho más amables.

Estaba entrando a la guarida tranquilamente cuando recordó que los chicos le pidieron una porción familiar "Sin ningún tipo de carne" Se golpeo mentalmente, habían pedido una extra grande con salame doble… bueno… ¿Eso no era carne en sí, verdad? Iba a llamar a su pareja cuando…

 **MMMMMMMMM**

Girando la cabeza con pánico vio a un cocodrilo de cuatro metros sentado a los pies del sofá, allí reposaba tranquilamente Donatello mientras leía un libro de historia. La humana sintió la urgente necesidad de comenzar a gritar… Y el quelonio viendo esto corrió a los brazos de la chica para tranquilizarla.

– Por favor no grites que lo asustas – ella sintiendo como su papel de "Damisela que grita y todos la socorren" se había desplazado por otro "pequeño" frunció el ceño mientras respiraba… tratando de calmarse.

– Como esperas que no me asuste, aun cuando nos hayamos visto una maldita vez aun no me quito el pánico de encima y….

 **MMMMMMMM**

Ambos viendo a la pequeña mascota observaron como abría la boca, mostrando todos sus colmillos. Estaba haciendo un sonido grave y seco, el sonido que tanto escuchaban en la televisión ahora lo tenían en vivo y en directo. Abril no dejaba de estremecerse.

– Esto es increíble –Donnie caminando hasta el sofá para saltar y caer tranquilamente en él, le sonrió a la mascota.

– Si que lo es, su comportamiento no concuerda con todo lo que dicen los científicos. Él es muy amable y atento, no se siente intimidado por tanta presencia masculina como los de su especie, le gusta tomar el sol en el día pero cuando atardece viene hasta aquí… le gusta dormir en mi laboratorio al lado de la calefacción. – Donnie sonriéndole le hizo cariño en el lomo mientras cerraba los ojos la pequeña mascota.

 **MMMMMMMM**

– Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría

–Ni que lo digas – haciendo acto de presencia Casey caminó hasta la cocina, dejando a Abril mirando el sofá, queriendo acomodarse mientras estorbaba el pequeño cocodrilo.

– Firulais podrías dejar pasar a la dama por favor – Miguel poniéndose delante de Abril se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al pequeño reptil.

 **MMMMMMMMM**

Firulais no los escucho, cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras se recostaba en el tapete. El naranja se indignó ante tal acto de rebeldía.

– Hey, Firulais Súper Titán debes obedecer a tu padre – acercándose más a él se inclinó para generar más presión. Donatello sacó la cabeza del libro para ver como su hermano menor trataba de ser dominante.

 **MMMMMMMM**

– Creo que ya no te respeta. Él es básicamente un adulto joven, tienen una edad muy parecida Miguelito – el quelonio naranja inflando los cachetes estaba a punto de recurrir a lo único que creía que lo convencería. Comida…. Eso era el idioma de Firulais.

– Veo que no me dejas más opción. – estaba caminando hasta la cocina, entonces el cocodrilo abriendo los ojos perezosamente dejaba mostrar una sonrisa mientras veía a su padre desaparecer, le estaba funcionando su sucio plan.

– ¡NO! – todos los presentes se giraron para ver al actual líder del equipo, Leonardo.

– Mírate Firulais. Es una vergüenza que te exhibas así frente a una invitada. Por favor, mueve tu gorda cola para otro lugar antes que yo lo haga, y si no lo haces no tendrás comida esta noche y tendrás que ir a cazar ratas nuevamente –

 **MMMMMMMMMM**

– Nada que MMMM. Te mueves ahora – el pequeño cocodrilo abriendo los ojos se quedó mirando al líder.

 **MMMMMMMMMGRRRRRRRRR**

Sacando los colmillos se puso de pie, dejando mostrar su imponente tamaño, estaba gruñendo con gran fuerza para que todos escucharan. Apareciendo por el marco de la cocina Casey y Mikey vieron con impresión la escena. Abril tragó saliva y se alejó tranquilamente, hasta Donatello que estaba sentado se encogió de piernas para ver como Firulais caminaba hasta Leonardo, ambos sosteniéndose la mirada muy fijamente.

 **GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

– GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – Soltó el quelonio mientras le mostraba los dientes también.

Firulais comenzó a alejarse mientras caminaba hacia el Dojo…

– Uy y ahora vas a ir a acusarme – Leonardo cruzándose de brazos vio como el pequeño cocodrilo le dirigía sutiles miradas mientras seguía hacia el salón de prácticas. No se detuvo en ningún momento.

– Em Leo –el mutante ignoró a la humana mientras seguía mirando al pequeño animal.

– No te funcionará eso esta vez – el reptil siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista. – ¡Que te dije que no! – Leonardo siguiendo al pequeño animal también dejó la habitación.

– ¿Con quién va a acusarlo? –Abril sentándose al lado de Donnie este seguía mirando el dojo.

– Resulta que cada vez que Leo regaña a Firulais este corre hacia Rafael, se le acerca y le lloriquea hasta que Rafa va a defenderle… Siempre hace lo mismo… solo para sacarle de quicio… Después de eso Leo sale hecho una furia y le amenaza con hacer un tapete con su piel – la humana sacando una sonrisa se quedó imaginando esa escena tan cómica.

– Y eso no es todo, después ninguno puede verse a la cara por horas – apareciendo Mikey con palomitas se hizo un espacio entre ellos.

– ¿Y cómo solucionan sus diferencias? –preguntó Casey mientras se sentaba al lado de su chica.

– Bueno… A Firulais le encanta que Leo le bañe. Entonces cuando llega la hora para que él se duche llega tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo – todos soltaron una risotada. – Deberían verlos algún día. Ambos salen después muy limpiecitos y perfumaditos –

– ¿Ya comenzó la película? – el maestro Splinter sentándose en uno de los sofá individuales miró como todos seguían riéndose.

– Veo que ya se enteraron de la relación entre mi hijo y la mascota…. Algo muy gracioso de reconocer, ambos quieren ser el alfa de la familia – Mikey puso una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

– Pero que va, Firulais solo se agregó para hacer el triangulo. Antes era Rafael él que le hacía la competencia, parece Game of Throne o mejor dicho Game of Leadership – El maestro Splinter negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba las sienes.

– No, pienso que debería ser democracia. Yo le daría mi voto a Firulais, esa bestia podría crecer hasta los siete metros… no sé como cabrá dentro de esta casa. – Respondió Donnie mientras dejaba el libro en el suelo.

– Esa bestia tiene sentimientos –apareciendo Rafael junto a Leonardo caminaron para tomar sus respectivos lugares.

– Y no Mikey. No hay nada de triangulo y esas cosas ridículas – el quelonio de rojo poniendo la película corrió hasta su puesto.

– ¿Y dónde está el pequeñín? – este no se inmuto mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

– Está meditando lo que hizo. Debe hacerse responsable de lo que hace, en este hogar todos tenemos que hacernos cargo de nuestros acciones, todo tiene una consecuencia –respondió el líder de azul mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas.

– Que va tu eres el que más lo mima – El quelonio de azul sintiendo como se le sonrojaba el rostro negó con la cabeza mientras adelantaba los comerciales de la película.

– Eso no es cierto –

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

Apareciendo Firulais por la puerta caminó lentamente mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba a un lado de Leonardo. Trayendo un pedazo de carne en su boca mientras lentamente la masticaba.

– ¿Que no? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras Leo se hacía el tonto y seguía mirando el televisor.

– Y chicos una pregunta más – todos los presentes se giraron para ver a Casey – Cinco años y nunca notaron que entraba y salía un cocodrilo enorme de cuatro metros… Se supone que son los mejores ninjas y esas cosas pero… ¿Cómo? – Mikey soltando una risotada se quedó mirando a todos los integrantes de su familia.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras subían el volumen del televisor. Sin comentarios al respecto.

.

.

.

La ventaja de tener un cocodrilo de mascota era que podías ser muy intimidante, y podías darles usos muy interesantes también. Ahora estaba Mikey haciendo la cena para esa tarde, como tenía que estar vigilando el horno miraba de vez en cuando hacia el suelo, donde Firulais se encontraba ahora.

– ¿Puedes llamarlos por mi bebe? – el pequeño cocodrilo pareció no haberle escuchado. Sería ese el pensamiento inicial.

Estaba con la boca abierta, Donnie dijo que los cocodrilos lo hacen de manera innata, y que no era nada malo. Ahora estaba mirando un punto perdido en el espacio mientras mantenía la boca abierta, bueno… eso fue hasta.

 **GGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAA**

Soltando un rugido muy fuerte e intimidante sonó por toda la guarida. Esa era la indicación que había llegado la hora de comer. Uno a uno todos los integrantes de la pequeña familia llegaron, primero Rafael que miraba a la pequeña mascota con algo de recelo.

– Me caías mejor cuando guardabas silencia – el cocodrilo no hizo ni dijo nada, se quedó quieto a un lado de Miguel.

– No es su culpa, él solo me ayuda porque me ama – Apareciendo el maestro Splinter este no dejaba de mirarle con desconfianza.

– Ya sabes lo que pienso de que esté en la cocina hijo mío – el menor asintiendo se quedó mirando a la mascota, mientras esta estaba mirando un punto perdido en la nada.

– El problema contigo Firulais es que eres demasiado grande – Leonardo intentado tomar su puesto en la isla miró hacia el cocodrilo que le estorbaba su camino.

– Si lo se lo sé. Vamos ya sabes que hacer –Mikey amarrándole un banquito cuadrado dejó un sándwich y una nota a Donnie. Le entregó un pedazo de carne y la pequeña mascota comenzó a girar y marcharse por la puerta.

– ¿Es tu cartero también? –pregunto entre risas el hermano de rojo.

– Firulais es muy bueno en lo que hace –

Mientras tanto el pequeño reptil estaba caminando lentamente con la bandeja encima. No se apresuraba porque podía caérsele la comida y llegando hasta el laboratorio se quedó en la puerta.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Donatello girándose dejó su trabajo a medio hacer, miró a Firulais mientras le hacía indicaciones al cocodrilo para que se acercara, este acató su señal y comenzó a avanzar hasta el mutante genio. Donnie leyendo la carta por unos segundos miró el contenido en la espalda de la mascota y sonriendo él la tomo en sus manos mientras miraba los ojos perdidos del cocodrilo, perdido en la nada… nuevamente.

– Veo que quieres tu parte – no respondió. Donnie sonrió mientras partía en dos la porción y le daba una en su hocico.

– Voy a comer. No hagas nada –

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

Donnie soltando una risa suave le acarició debajo del hocico, justo donde se formaba una bolsa y le restregó allí por unos segundos. Después se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.

Tener un cocodrilo si tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

.

.

.

Una noche estaba Rafael llegando de una de sus rondas cuando abriendo la puerta le vio… debajo de la hamaca. Negando con la cabeza sacó un pedazo de carne y se la tiró a sus fauces, comiéndosela rápidamente la tortuga saltó y quedó en su hamaca predilecta. Bajando la cabeza le vio de manera fea mientras el cocodrilo le dirigía una mirada suave. Esperando entonces Rafael se hizo el dormido, incluso comenzó a hacer que roncaba, esa fue la señal. El pequeño animal comenzando a caminar salió por la puerta para dirigirse a otra habitación. El quelonio sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no era tan malo tenerle después de todo.

Leonardo estaba subiendo la escalera a paso trotado cuando choco con la cola de…

– ¡Firulais! –agachándose vio que este solo le mostraba los dientes, no hacía ningún otro sonido.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – Donatello saliendo de su habitación se tiró al suelo para ver al reptil mientras lo examinaba.

– ¿Y ahora que le hiciste? – Leonardo girándose vio como llegaba Rafa rápidamente para observar también lo que estaba sucediendo, escondiendo el hecho que si le importaba lo que le ocurriera a la nueva mascota.

– ¡Mi bebé! – Mikey corriendo a toda velocidad con una pizza en la boca se tiro al lomo de su mascota mientras fingía que lloraba. – ¿Qué le hiciste? – girando la cabeza hacia Leo este subió las manos.

– Yo, solo fue un accidente. No quería chocar con él –viendo como el cocodrilo movía la bolsa debajo de sus fauces este se quedó en completo silencio.

– Oh… ya veo, solo porque sea pequeñito eso te permite para que lo trates como un ser inferior –los hermanos lo miraron de manera acusadora.

– ¡Qué vergüenza!– pronunciaron todos al mismo tiempo, y el guerrero de azul sonrojándose negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al pobre reptil.

– Perdóname Firulais prometo estar siempre viendo hacia mis pies de ahora en adelante – sacando un trocito de carne seca de su cinturón lo miró de manera arrepentida. – ¿Me perdonas? – el cocodrilo mirándolo unos segundos más cerró los ojos mientras dejaba de mover su bolsa, y abría la boca lentamente, un signo de que te perdonaba era que si recibía la comida. Todos sonrieron.

– Uy si, con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo todos sabemos cómo se siente mi pobre bebe – pronunció acusadoramente Mikey a Leonardo. Pero al ver como el cocodrilo comenzó a moverse a la habitación de este todos lo miraron bastante curiosos.

– Se suponía que era el turno de dormir con Mikey – Donnie poniéndose de pie se limpio las manos mientras todos se miraban curiosos.

– Neh. Ahora puede dormir en cualquier habitación que se le antoje… bueno… menos la del maestro Splinter… pero es cierto… ¿Por qué me abandonas? Mal hijo… mal cocodrilo – cruzándose de brazos negó con la cabeza.

– Bueno… me voy a la cama – Rafael soltando un sonoro bostezo se dirigió a su alcoba.

– Te sigo, buenas noches – Donnie entrando a su habitación cerró la puerta y los quelonios restantes asomándose en la puerta vieron a su pequeña mascota.

– Debe ser porque tu cama está en el suelo que la prefiere sin sentirse culpable – sonrió Mikey mientras sacaba de la nada su cámara fotográfica y lo fotografiaba con una sonrisa boba.

– Pero tú también estás en el suelo ahora –Miguel recordando como su mascota destrozaba su cama negó con la cabeza.

– Son detalles técnicos – avanzando le besó en la coronilla a su pequeño amigo. – Realmente eres mi mascota favorita Firulais… no dejes los huesos – guiñándole el ojo cerró la puerta y Leonardo sonriendo iba a decir algo gracioso cuando se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Tienes algo que esconder cierto? Jejeje te veo una mirada sospechosa… como culpable… ¿O me equivoco? – acariciándole la cabeza iba a meterse en la cama.

Pero Firulais haciendo arcadas y abriendo la boca dejo mostrar a 16 de sus bebes en la boca, y vomitándolos todos en la cama de Leonardo este se quedó con cara de póker.

¿Firulais era mamá?

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Oh my dog! Firulais era un COCODRILO! TAN TAN TAN! A que no te lo esperabas... bueno... en la portada hay un perrito... y yo puse un cocodrilo... publicidad engañosa... jejejejjeje**

 **No sabes lo que me encantó hacer este trabajo, realmente quería hacer algo liviano y de un humor diferente. Yo tengo una especie de obsesión con los reptiles y amo a los cocodrilos. Son tan... tiernos... Y me imagino a Firulais comportándose como un gato o perro.. y eso es muy gracioso.**

 **Su nombre se debe a una serie de televisión de bebes en pañales... así se llamaba el perro de los niños, la principal razón de su nombre se debe a que si le ponía nombre de perro nadie pensaría que es un cocodrilo... porque si era algo como "mordelón" "dientes" etc, sería muy obvio.**

 **Espero que te haya encantado, se que es un poco largo pero realmente quería hacer un buen trabajo... Si te gustó a firulais házmelo saber.**

 **Me encantaría saber lo que piensas con respecto a ella... jejejejjeje**

 **Gracias por leer y por llegar hasta este punto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **3**


End file.
